mlp_faction_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave Soul
Brave Soul is a Young adult stallion from Manehatten. He has a strong sense of justice and tends to be very formal. He is the current King of the Fire Kingdom and Husband to Zina. Backround Brave Soul was born in Manehatten and had a habit of fending off bullies. He was trained from an early age by his Grandfather in the ancient Unicorn Martial Arts. Later in life, he moved to Ponyville and enlisted in the Tree Palace Royal Guard. During his early career, he met Zina, the Princess of Fire and Heat. After lending her a hoof, Brave started developing a crush on her. When the villain Shade attacked and infected Zina with evil. It was Brave's love for her that allowed him to save her. Brave fought against Shade and discovered the full power of the Spirit Force, an old magic developed by his ansestor. Through the Spirit Force, Brave was able to slay Shade, severing the dragon's head from her body. Brave later used the Spirit Force to purge the darkness from Zina's body. Not long after, Shade's sinister spy, Starflare, injected Zina's soul with evil that slowely corrupted her. As this happened, Brave and Zina melded minds for the first time and made promises to eachother. That when the time came, Brave would seal Zina in the old fire kingdom in order to keep her from hurting others. And at that point, Zina branded Brave as the new Fire Prince. The time to seal zina eventually came. But she didn't remain sealed forever. She escaped and set out to build a new kingdom. Brave tracked her down but had to hold off on Zina in order to save his friends. At that point, he promised to protect all his friends. After returning his friend Thunder home, he traveled to the old fire kingdom and confronted Evil Zina, now known as Blackfire. Blackfire was killed by the very dagger Brave promised to return to Zina. Zina was now free of evil and the two married. Powers Brave is capable of several feats of magic. His specialty is enchantment magic. He is able to add several enchantments to weapons. He is also able to teleport short distances. Using it for combat and quick escapes. After becoming Prince of Fire, Brave is able to bend fire to his will, summon fire ponies, and open portals to the Fire Kingdom. His most powerful magic is the Spirit Force. First developed by his ansestor, Bright Soul, the spirit force enhances the user's Strength, Speed, and Endurance. When Brave charges enough Spirit Force, he enter's Spirit Mode. In this mode, Ethereal armor appears on his body as well as a second Ethereal weapon in addition to his usual weapon. Weapons Brave's is adept in all manner of weapon combat but his main is the Katana. He wields the Soul Katana, a family heirloom forged by his ansestor Bright Soul. The Katana also has several magical enchantments, allowing the wielder to deflect most magical attacks and repel the strongest of dark magic. Category:Characters